Like those Koalas on the Discovery Channel
by thatgleekychick
Summary: Written for the PR Drabble Meme for the prompt: "they ignore each other and look the other way, but they both know that it wasn't supposed to end this way." Puckleberry/Brittana


AN: I'm late to the party but I've now become obsessed with the drabble meme on LJ. This was supposed to be a super angsty story and it kind of took on a life of its own!

For anyone waiting for When It All Broke Down...it's coming...slowly. I'm hoping by Monday.

R&R please :)

* * *

"What are you doing?" Brittany said coming up behind Santana as she peered into the choir room before glee.

Santana turned her head quickly towards her blonde best friend and gave her a stern stare, "Shhh, they don't see me."

"Who? The purple elephants that hide in the science wing? Because Ms. Flannigan told Coach Sylvester that there's always a big purple elephant in the room when she teaches third period."

"That's because she slept with that kid in the front row. Now be keep it down," Santana said turning back towards the choir room while leaving Brittany just as curious about the elephants as before.

"Who's in there?" Brittany said in a low whisper as she moved closer to Santana to peak inside but she still couldn't see inside well enough to see the two teenagers sitting in the back row that Santana had full view of.

"Puckerman and Rachel."

"I thought they broke up. And Rachel said 'this time it's for good'" Brittany said adding her best Rachel Berry impression which required her to stand up straight and put one hand on her hip and do a wild and random gesture with the other.

Santana laughed because as much as the two Cheerios had come to be Rachel's friend this year, their senior year (mostly due to her relationship with Puck) it was still entertaining to make fun of Rachel sometimes. And it wasn't like she could see them. It was really harmless.

"They did."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Something about Puckerman freaking out when Rachel was talking to Mike Chang and then when Rachel got freaked out because she caught him talking to that new whore Coach Sylvester let on the Cheerios and she has several witnesses claiming that he was talking to Mercedes," Santana explained, "but really he's definitely not into Wheezy. And I guess when Rachel said something to him he responded in his 'but babe I'm a stud' attitude and Rachel said they were different or whatever."

"But they're in love. Like those koalas on the Discovery Channel. And Puck's not sleeping around. I know; I tried."

"You what?" Santana said turning towards the blonde trying to keep her voice from rising too high and blowing their cover.

"It was an experiment."

"For who?"

"My cat."

Santana just stared at the blonde for a moment before looking in on their friends looking absolutely pathetic as they just sat in a quiet room looking everywhere but in the direction of the other person.

"What are they doing in there? I don't hear anything?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing. The same things they've been doing for the last two days. But Puck is so damn whipped that he can't seem to break out of the routine he'd developed when he started dating Rachel so he was early to glee and so was she."

"So what? They're just staring at each other?"

"No. That's just it. They ignore each other and look the other way, but they both know that it wasn't supposed to end this way."

"How was it supposed to end?"

"With us being bridesmaids, actually I'd be the maid of honor, at their wedding and then we get to be the god mommies to their sickeningly cute Jewish babies."

"Do I get a wand?"

"We should fix this." "I have tape and scissors in my locker. What else do we need?"

"I don't know," Santana said grabbing onto Brittany's hand, "Come with me."

The Cheerios vacated their position in front of the choir room in search of whatever it was that would fix Puck and Rachel's relationship.

* * *

Inside the choir room Rachel was still avoiding looking at Puck. She had discovered while in these moments of avoidance that there was a pile of dust just sitting in the corner of the choir room buried underneath a collection of music stands. She made a mental note to make sure that the janitorial staff was notified about this and given a firm talking to because it was obvious that they were being lazy about their job.

"Does San actually think we couldn't hear her and Britt?" Puck asked and Rachel hated how easily gaze turned towards him when he spoke, though his gaze stayed focused towards the front of the room.

"We didn't give her any indication that she was incorrect so I would assume so."

The silence filtered in again and Rachel focused her gaze on her hands picking a bit at her nail polish deciding that she should change the color that night. But while the stillness permeated around she couldn't get the words Santana had said out of her head. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end. She hadn't realized that she had repeated Santana's words out loud until she saw Puck swivel around in his chair and face her with a confused look on his face.

"That wasn't supposed to be out loud," Rachel confessed, "but she was right. This is never how I expected this to end."

"You expected this to end?" Puck said trying hard to not let his badass falter and his hurt show.

"Well, no, not really," Rachel explained, "But I always thought that if this relationship did in fact dissolve it would be for something…bigger. Like cheating or us growing apart or jealous due to my fame. Not some heated words in a fit of jealousy over Mercedes. And did Brittany really try to sleep with you?"

"Actually, I think she wanted me to sleep with her cat," Puck said causing both of them to laugh, "But really you never have to worry about me talking to Mercedes. She's got a man and she was actually asking if we wanted to double with her. I'd be more worried about the Cheerio."

"Not helping Noah," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Look baby. I meant what I said, I'm still a stud and the girls still want a piece of this," Puck said and Rachel looking in the other direction, "but that doesn't mean that I'm willing to give them one."

Rachel turned her eyes back towards the boy who was still four seats over looking nowhere but at her, "You promise?"

Rachel tried not to let it show on the outside how much her heart was fluttering and how much faster he was beating when Puck stood up from his seat and moved towards her taking the seat next to her reaching her and cupping Rachel's cheek in his hand, the pad of his thumb wiping at the tears that had just recently started shedding. He loved when he girl was the strong powerful control freak that he loved and he absolutely hated when she cried.

"Yeah, I promise," Puck whispered, "you just have to take something you said back first."

Rachel pulled away from Puck so fast leaving his hand still in mid air, now void of what he previously held. Puck let his hand fall back to his knee as he watched Rachel's eyes flicker with so many emotions.

"I beg your pardon? I don't understand how while we were both at fault for our recent dispute why _I _am the only one who must take something back," Rachel said her hands making the same wild gestures that Brittany had mocked earlier.

Puck couldn't help but laugh but as Rachel's hands flail around he grabbed hold of them both using them to pull her closer to and kiss her gently which calmed her down for a moment but it made her angrier than before and she pushed herself away once again, though Puck still had possession of her hands. She doesn't say anything but you can tell she's still mad.

"Just take it back," Puck said.

"Take what back?" Rachel said firmly but calm.

"That this break up is for good. You said it so it has to be you to take it back."

"But you said 'fine' afterwards," Rachel said.

"Okay, then if you take back that this break up is for good, I will take back my 'fine'."

"I take back this break up is for good,"

"Fine," Puck said.

"Noah, you were supposed to take your fine back not say it again."

"But saying fine to your take back is the same thing," Puck said.

"It most certainly is not. By not taking the first one back its like you don't want to be back together and…and…and Noah it just doesn't work that way,"

Puck loved when he could put Rachel into a position where she couldn't find the right words and got flustered, it was cute, "Rachel?"

"What?"

"Shut up and C'mere"

Rachel went still for a moment as if she was contemplating Puck's words even though they were very simplistic. Then she smiled and stood up only to climb onto Puck's lap. Both teens felt a sense of relief as Puck's arms wrapped around Rachel's waist and their lips met once more.

"Oh hell no!" someone shouted and Rachel and Puck broke apart long enough to see Santana and Brittany inside the choir room, Santana with a box in her hand, "I did all this work for nothing?"

Santana threw the box down on the floor and started ranting in Spanish as a box of condoms and red lace panties bounced out of the box and onto the floor.

"Is that?" Rachel questioned still perched on Puck's lap.

"It was our plan to get the two of you back together, but obviously you don't need it anymore," Santana said as Brittany was trying to collect the items that had fallen out of the box and put them back in the box.

"Actually," Puck said nudging Rachel off of his lap and making his way down to the Cheerios, "I'm actually going to go throw this in my truck before glee."

"Noah!" Rachel called but the boy had already taken the box from Brittany's hands and ran out the door.

"You two disgust me," Santana said moving to take a seat amongst the rest of the chairs in the room, the rest of the glee club would be showing up any moment.

Rachel didn't say anything but sat back down in her seat as she fought the urge to ask Santana what else was in that box.


End file.
